1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a rotary knob assembly, and more particularly, to a rotary knob assembly capable of a rotary motion and an up-and-down motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, acoustic devices such as audio players, and the like, have a volume controller for controlling a volume of sound. For example, three types of volume controllers may be used. The first type is a protruding type of volume controller, and is formed so that a rotary knob protrudes. In this example, a user can adjust the volume of sound by rotating or turning the rotary knob. Here, if the rotary knob is rotated in one direction, the volume of sound is increased, and if the rotary knob is rotated in the opposite direction, the volume of sound is reduced.
A second type of volume controller is a button type of volume controller which is typically provided with a sound up button and a sound down button which are separately formed. In this example, if the sound up button is pressed, the volume of sound is increased, and if the sound down button is pressed, the volume of sound is decreased.
A third type of volume controller is a touch type of volume controller which is used in acoustic devices that have a touch screen. Similar to the example of the button type of volume controller, a sound up button image and a sound down button image are displayed on the touch screen. In this example, when a user touches the sound up button image, the volume of sound is increased, and when the user touches the sound down button image, the volume of sound is decreased.
However, because the conventional volume controllers project outwardly or require the use of a touch screen, there is a limit in designing the acoustic device. Accordingly, a different type of volume controller is needed to increase the diversity of the design of the acoustic device.